PROJECT SUMMARY: CANCER CENTER ADMINISTRATION The Sylvester Comprehensive Cancer Center (Sylvester) Administration?s single goal is to support the Director, leadership, and members in their mission to reduce the human burden of cancer through research, education, prevention, and delivery of quality patient care. The Sylvester Administration (SA) is charged with the decision- making authority for non-clinical administrative areas including Research Operations, Administrative Operations, Finance, and Clinical Research Services. Additionally, the SA provides integrated support for Sylvester?s Office of Education and Training (OET) and Sylvester?s Office of Outreach and Engagement (SOOE). The SA also collaborates with the University of Miami to leverage institutional resources, including Information Technology for network and desktop support and the Office of Research Administration for budget, contracts, and final grant submission review. The SA?s specific responsibilities include: ? Oversight and management of the Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) application process ? Management of the membership application and leadership review process ? Management of the Intramural Funding Program including solicitation and review of proposals and selection of awardees ? Administrative support for Sylvester Shared Resources ? Support for grants and contracts submission, including identifying and communicating funding opportunities with an emphasis on extramural and peer-reviewed applications ? Building, maintenance, and improvements of database and application systems ? Faculty recruitment and retention processes including coordinating new faculty onboarding ? Management of research space and shared equipment allocation ? Management of Sylvester?s operational budget, philanthropic funds, state funds, grants, shared resource chargeback revenues, and clinical trial revenue ? Coordination of Sylvester and University-wide cancer-related communications ? Development and successful implementation of Sylvester?s strategic planning processes Sylvester Administration is composed of an experienced team that has created an effective and efficient administrative infrastructure. With expertise in Lean Six Sigma statistical and managerial improvement methodology, the team has established a culture of excellence with process improvement initiatives driving and ensuring the thorough implementation of Sylvester?s strategic plan.